How he got revenge on Snape
by dragonfly-child
Summary: Ron has loads of homework and doubts he'll ever get it done that night, Snape only makes his night worse by taking away the homework he was working on in class and giving him a detention, Ron plots his...uh...crazy revenge 'MWAHAHAHA!' says Ron


Remember: if I owned HP I would not be here!  
  
I wrote this out of anger because of my evil grammar teacher  
  
This story is dedicated to my grammar teacher Snape a.k.a Ms. McKee because she sucks like a monkey's butt ^-^ and in this story Ms. McKee is Snape. In class she took away my homework because we had to watch 'DRIVIN' MIZ DAISY!' No we HAD to watch DRIVIN' MIZ DAISY! *Throws hands up in the air* we read the dialog in her class and now we have to watch DRIVIN' MIZ DAISY! WE HAVE TO WHEN WE ALREAD READ THE DAMN THING! And I wanted to finish up a worksheet because I had so much homework that night. And I had a Girl Scout meeting at 7:30 and I had to take my dog at the vet at 4:00 but nooooooo, not in 'Snape's' class I WANT TO KILL HER WITH A SPOON! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!  
  
BANG!  
  
HEAD!  
  
ON!  
  
KEYBOARD!  
  
OK ON WITH THE SOTRY! The dedication part is over and remember when your watchin' DRIVIN' MIZ DAISY in your grammar class don't do your history homework or else your evil grammar teacher will get all pissed off at you and take it away and they you'll have to start all over again just like me!  
  
How he got revenge on Snape  
  
'DAMN!' Ron said to himself as he sat down at potions class. He had so much homework that night! For Transfiguration he had to finish up an essay, for History, Binns gave him a 6-page outline that they had to complete. And due tomorrow was also a worksheet for astronomy that Ron never finished. Oh yeah, and there was a Charms test tomorrow that was a big part of his grade. He figured he could do his outline in potions, since he never paid attention to Snape anyway.  
  
He took out a quill, some ink and his outline and started filling in the answers of the outline Professor Binn's gave him.  
  
Snape stormed in the room (as usual) and went strait towards his lesson  
  
"We will continue with sleeping drafts toady," he began. "A French hobo invented the first sleeping draft (AN: did you know a French hobo invented the pretzel? Just thought that was a very interesting fact) who broke into a shop and stole random ingredients and-" He stopped right in front of Ron and stopped the lesson, Ron who didn't notice the lesson stopped because he wasn't even paying attention kept writing away on his outline.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes and Ron still didn't notice Snape had stopped at his desk and was now glaring down at him.  
  
"Mr. Weasley" Snape boomed. Ron jolted in his seat and looked up at Snape and quickly shoved his outline into his book. "Mr. Weasley," repeated Snape. "Is that they essay you owe me?"  
  
"Uh, yes, I mean no, I mean- uh" Ron stuttered not looking at Snape.  
  
"Let me have a look see." Snape said grabbing Ron's book and taking out the outline. He breezed though the first page and then slammed Ron's book down on the desk. " I think I'll just give this to Professor Binns" Snape said.  
  
"But I'm not done-" Ron said quietly.  
  
"I don't care, you don't do History homework in Potions" He said placing the paper on his desk. Ron banged his head on the desk lightly.  
  
"Is anything wrong Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked. Ron looked up at Snape.  
  
"YEAH!" Ron shouted getting up from his seat.  
  
Hermione slapped her hand with her hand probably thinking how stupid Ron was talking back to Snape.  
  
"Something is wrong! I have so much homework tonight, an essay, I had to study for a test, complete a worksheet, and that 6-page outline, I was thinking all of it would take about three hours minimum to complete. And, I have Quidditch practice at five (AN: this is November 5th year) and I will not have time to complete it all and go to quidditch practice and when you take away that outline I-"  
  
"I'm just taking a bit of homework off your back Weasley!" Snape ginned evilly.  
  
"FOR YOUR INFORMATION THAT OUTLINE IS A BIG GRADE OF THIS CHAPTER WERE LEARING ABOUT!" Ron shrieked.  
  
"Mr. Weasley! No reason to get overwhelmed!" Snape laughed. "Please sit down, stop screaming, 20 points from Gryffindor and you have a detention to add to your schedule tonight"  
  
Ron heard Malfoy and his gang snigger as he sat back down.  
  
Ron didn't pay attention to Snape the rest of the class, he sat there glaring at him, plotting his revenge...  
  
'I'll kill him with a spoon...I whack him over the head with a folding chair...I'll get Hagrid to sit on him and then fart, and boy his are real bad (AN: oh that is a good one I got to say)...Or maybe I can get a really sharp quill and poke his eye out...' crazy idea's ran through Ron's head, but he had to pick one, or think of a new one...oh this had to be good. And Ron grinned evilly when he thought of the perfect plan.  
  
* * *  
  
This will become funnier! Ron has very crazy ways of revenge! It will be very crazy, and very funny, (for everyone just not Snape) So...if I update soon, you'll read soon! ^____- *wink*  
  
NEXT CHAPTER! SOON TO COME!  
  
CLICK THE PURPLE BUTTON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!  
  
I WANT TO TOO! *Tries to click purple button but there is none as she's typing* OK maybe I can't but I still want to because I think it's good, because this is based on a true story! About me! But I didn't talk back to my teacher. I just sat there all pissed off wanting to kill her with a spoon, so now I know how Ron felt, and we both want to kill our teachers with a spoon! ^-^ I love Ron! *hugs Ron* 


End file.
